Výletní loď do Jižní Ameriky
Jižní Amerika prodělala Lacův nájezd v červnu 2014. Nebyl online, takže se jedná o zpětné vzpomínání na chvíle klidu a pohody na zaoceánském parníku. Parník byl větší než Varín. Výlet do Jižní Ameriky, 2014 *kurva som bol na dovolenke s mojimi dvomi biznis otrokami som dnes prisiel zpat do hovnojorka.som bol na takej obrouskej lodi riadne lodisko preobrouske setko tam mal som kvartyr aj selijake bari riadne sa slahalo.aj zme plavali do juznej ameriki pozret selijake mesta som pozrel bolo dobre.selico sa stalo pri tejto ceste na tomto korabu aj napisem som prisiel teraz aj zdocham ako som smedny musim zopar piv slahnut ihned kurva. *kurva som styri piva naraz slahol bolo stvorpivne napitie.kurva.kurva plavba bola pekna aj dve pekne nocne bitky v takom prepychovom klube boli boli no taky smrdaci v oblekoch macheri na hovno jeden akesi karate robel selijake krutenie na mna robel som ho flasou od sampanskeho bachol do hlavy aj bolo po karate padol omraceny.vravim tu mas sampanske pohladenie z varina ty osmrdak.kurva taku dialavu sa plavalo na temto korabe do pice v takychto zemach som nikedy nebol. *ved taketo obrouske lodisko som nikedy nevidel bolo vatsie ako cely varin kurva.setko tam ako v meste kurva.mal som dvoizbovy budoar aj som na balkone sedel fajcel aj sade naokolo len more vravim si no do pice hadam tuto pramicu neriadi rovnaky ozraty osraty taliansky picus co uz taketo jedno lodisko na bok s kludom hodel.vravim kurva ked tu toto na bok hodi seci budu v pici.ludi ako nasrate sade ako v meste kurva obchody bari bazeny.aj tenis mozes hrat. *som v kvartyre zpat no tie kurvy mi batozinu strateli.svine.na letisku kdesi v pici v majami mi nalozeli do ineho eroplana a moj velky kufor je teraz kdesi v pici v jakemsi orlandu ako mi dnes volal moj biznis otrok.v piatok dufam dovezu sem do kvartyra.vravim mojmu biznis otrokovi povedz im ze sa necudujem ze im v temto bordelyorke dva domy zhodeli ked maju na letiskach takyto bordel nebol ani v ziline na zeleznicnej stanici takyto bordel v batozinovej uschove kurva.setky nove veci co som na lodisku kupel mam v tem kufri aj taky stolny zlaty zapalovac ako to lodisko. *sak ked vidis tych negrov omamenych na letiskach co tam robia sa cudujem ze moj kufor nie je v kongu teraz. *na lodisku mali vela selijakych flasi v baroch som nove veci ochutnal.selijake palenky.raz som sa ozral aj som taky vytah povracal taky velky displaj tam bol aj som rovno nanho vracal tieklo zradlo po tem pekne aj ten display akosi cudne blikal revem na mojho otroka rozbi to bachni do teho flasou do tej sragory co tu blika kurva.no nakoniec do teho nebachol a ja som skrutel dvere teho vytaha ked zme vystupovali aj sa cudne tie dvere sklbali stale a ja som sa temu smial ako sa trhaju ako ked zdochavaju.isli zme chodbou k mojmu byvaniu aj som reval a akasi pani vykukla aj cosi vravela aj som na nu zareval zatvor sa dovnutra ty kurva lebo ti cecky odtrhnem.aj sa zlakla a zatvorela.aj zme z teho mali akusi staznost no robel som si z teho problem ako ked sa pes vysere a tiez si nerobi starosti ci sa vysral trebarz v guci obchode.sere na to. *aj vravim mojim otrokom bolo by zaujimave kohosi s tej vysky teho lodiska s tej paluby hodit do mora co by robel.ci by doplaval na breh ci by ho zralociska obedovali.no ratal som flase lebo som prazdne hadzal do more aj bolo sesnast flasi wisky co som hodel.aj som raz vracal na balkone no bol vietor a setko lietalo nie do vody dolu no vedla na ine balkony mali setko povracane co tam mali.no robel som ze o nicom neviem. *aj dobre sopy tam boli bolo ako v obchodaku.aj som si guci penazenku kupel aj biele topanky.aj zlato mali no dubaj lepsie.aj som si manikuru nehal robit prisli dve kurvy ku mne do lodneho kvartyra aj mi pilovali a cisteli pazury. *v selijakych mestach zme boli kurva take cudne huby tam boli kurva nebolo ani v mexiku taketo lupeznicke ksichty.no nakoniec nam selico ponukali aj som palenku meskal kupel od nich aj som sa tak tym ozral ze som padol na lodisku na zem aj dva doktory zavolali.vedia hovno samy doktor kurva a nevedia ze v mojsi takto bol v piatok kazdy ozraty trebarz dvadsat ludi lezalo v krcme na zemi. *ked som bol vonku na tem lodisku a pozeral som s tej vysiny dolu vravim si kurva preco ty kokoti nemaju taketo jedno lodisko ako plavajuci cintorin.ja som kopal hrobiska ako kokot a tuna by bolo bez roboty trebarz zopar tisic zdochlin nalozis na taketo lodisko lpojdes na more v kludu kavicku popijas aj poldecacky a ziadna robota kurva take automaty budu nalozene zdochliny hadzat do vody aj pridu zralociska zozeru a je bez roboty upratane.taky pocitac urobit taky dispej ma tem ako v tem vytahu das trebarz stozdochlin vypalit do vody z lode.dam sto kurva bok sa otvori aj mrtvi lietaju ako katuse do vody kde uz zralociska vrtia chvostom sa na obed ci veceru trasu.zozeru a je upratane ziadne hroby kopat ci smradit planetu z krematorii kurva.cista robota. *take pekne moderne automatove pohrebne lodisko.ziadna robota sak by zralociska vedeli kde maju jedla kopy a drzali by sa ta ako psi.to musim vecer japonskemu inzinierovi v klube povedat co na toto povie. *som sral teraz aj som vytlacel dve velke klady svetlo hnede zrejme z teho zradla z tej lodi.no vareli dobre boli selijake lahodky riadne sultanska kuchynu mali musim povedat ziadne makdonald smrdacke zradlo nebolo na lodisku.sak mal som zaplatene aj lepsie sultanske byvanie hore aj balkon kurva a kupelnu riadnu aj pekny hajzle co roboticky rit vymyje po sraniu.dolu v lodisku byvali take selijake americke familie aj bez oken a balkona ved na takuto dovolenku by som sa vysral byvat v takemto brlohu bez okien ako v rakvi kurva. *sak zme isli na tej lodi s floridy kamsi do pice do juznej ameriki.otroky som nemal len ty dvaja moji biznis otroci boli no iny nie.no jednehlo casnika s kostariki som ojebal do riti v mojom lodnom budoari pekne reval aj mal pri jebacke bielu kosulu aj motylka.len rit aj kokota holeho. *sak bolo pekne na lodisku.lodisko kurva velke aj som kapitana videl taky stary picus neviem ako takehoto chuja nehaju taketo korabisko riadit ved ten vyzeral ze kompu na vahu moze tazko riadit.no co mna do teho moje lodisko to nie je ak by bolo nehal by som teho smrdaka z lodi zhodit a kapitanom by bol inzinier isikawa ten rozumie takymto veciam. *sak pekna jebacka bola s tym casnikom mi doniesol kavu aj flasu wisky a lezal som holy na divanu v mojej lodnej izbe aj casnik pozeral na moj kyj aj vravel bik kok.vravim sak hej riadnu palicu mam sak vidis riadny kyjak padni na kolena aj fajci ty svinier aj som ho schmatol aj fajcel napokon som mu gate stiahol a ihned som prilozel kyjak k diere aj som kremom mu pomazal dieru pichol aj ritna buchacka pekna. *reval pekne aj vankus kusal aj ho roztrhal sa take molitany z teho vyvalely aj sa v tem ksichtom valal a ja som ho zozadu pral aj ja som reval ked som mu vodopadisko mrtky do riti pustel. Category:Lokace